The Potter twins
by lozalovestwilight
Summary: Bella had been hiding who she is from the Cullens. An urgent call takes Bella back to her real family. But who are they and why are they so much more important than the Cullens?


Please don't hate only my second fanfic.

It was just an ordinary afternoon at the Cullen's house. Edward and I were cuddled up on the sofa in the middle of watching pride and prejudice. Esme was gardening, Emmett and Jasper were playing video games somewhere so loudly that even I could here it, Carlisle was working in his study and the girls were discussing their next shopping adventure my invitation into this discussion was politely declined with a stiff 'No'.

Suddenly my phone buzzed repeatedly where it was balanced carefully on my thigh. I picked it up to see who was calling as it was a very rare occurrence, anyone who usually texted or called me were currently in the same house as I was. 'Harry' the screen read. I held in a gasp "I have to take this I'll be right back." I said as smoothly as I could trying not to raise suspicion. Edward just nodded his head in reply and paused the film. I walked outside and toward the tree line but stopped a few metres before I would enter the forest. "Haz?! Why are you calling?! What's wrong?!" I answered the call all thoughts of keeping my voice down forgotten. "Isa you know why I called" came a sad voice from the other end of the phone"you need to come to come and meet us, the address is shell cottage on the outskirts of Timsworth."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Came my reply. She sighed. She had known this day would come but I had been waiting for it with mixed emotions. I would get to see my twin brother and Ron and Hermione. But this did mean I had to leave the Cullens. Now that time had come.

I entered the house the mantra 'Harry needs me!' Repeating itself in my head I knew this was going to be hard. I asked Edward if he could gather everyone in the living room because I needed to talk to them. He did so but with a confused expression on his face. All the Cullens were suddenly with us. I had never gotten used to that and now I never would. Various "Bella are you okay"s and "what's going on?"s were thrown at me. "Actually not really no I have to go home. To my real home not Forks or Phoenix, England" I switched my voice back to my English accent there was a collective mumbling. Edward was about to say something but I interrupted "No Edward let me finish. I'm not who you think I am" my hair was slowly returning to its old curly red. I'm a metamorphmagus. " I am not from the human world I'm mythical just like you. I know you think I'm crazy" she said quickly as everyone was looking very skeptical "but I'm not. I just want you all to remember that I will always love you." I said now reaching for my bag to hand them my letters and the dvd. "I love you Edward." I said as I handed him the aforementioned items " and that will never change" I continued starting to step away from him " bit if I don't come back, if I die you can't you simply can't go to the volturi!" Edward looked as if he might collapse. I so desperately wanted to hold him in my arms but I couldn't I had to leave. " I'm sorry Edward." I pressed onto my necklace which provided an undetectable invisibility exactly like Harry's cloak only mine was easier to carry around. I was crying as I thought of shell cottage and disappereated.

I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself that apperating isn't as bad as I always make it out to myself. But it is I'm squeezed, squashed and twisted in ways I never thought possible until I land on my feet on a beach, there's a house probably about two-hundred metres away. I'm in Timsworth. Tears are clouding my vision. I think this must be what it's like for Harry without his glasses on. I fall onto my knees sobbing. The others don't know I'm here yet and I hate to let them see me cry. They know about Edward, they know how much he means to me but it doesn't mean I will let them see me cry. As I get control of my tears I see someone open the front door of the house. The person begins to approach me, I've stopped crying now. The boy continues to slowly walk towards me. I wipe away any tears still left on my cheeks. I see a mop of dark hair sat on the boys head, I would recognise him anywhere. Hoping to whatever god there is that my eyes weren't red and puffy, I stood up to meet him. By now Harry had started running towards me. He only stopped once his arms were around me and mine were around him. Neither of us said anything we just stood there thankful that we still had each other if we didn't have anyone else. We pulled apart but he held my hand instead. "C'mon the other two are dieing to see you!" He exclaimed. Not feeling my voice wouldn't crack after my sobbing earlier I answered another way. 'Then let's get going' Harry jumped obviously not having me around stopped him being used to this. "Bloody hell, forgot about our little mind trick!" He cried. "Its so good to have you back Isa!"


End file.
